1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a family of side-chain homopolymers of the polyacrylate type derived from 3-fluoro-4-cyanophenol and exhibiting a mesophase of the nematic or smectic-A type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time, polymeric materials are being increasingly considered for use in devices developed in such fields as nonlinear optics or visual display. The use of these polymers in display devices is subject to two conditions: they must have high dielectric anisotropy and also a nematic or smectic-A mesophase. There are apparently no known polymers at present in existence which exhibit both these characteristics at the same time.